Conventionally, what is known is a so-called double-slide press working machine that includes, for example, an inner slide and an outer slide; on the slides, for example, an inner-side upper die and an outer-side upper die are respectively mounted; and the double-slide press working machine carries out press working of a to-be-molded article.
The applicant disclosed a high-performance press working machine in which: a plurality of sets of drive means are designed to work together for each slide to apply a force; and the plurality of sets of drive means work together to apply a force to a kind of a center point passing through the center of gravity of each slide; each slide is guaranteed to properly remain horizontal even when each shot in press working is being carried out; and a control system controls in such a way as to prevent an undesirable collision with a plurality of slides or a structure (See Patent Document 1).